


Playing Doctor

by crescentmoon223



Series: Two Worlds Collide [5]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoon223/pseuds/crescentmoon223
Summary: When Scully takes a tumble at the park, she needs some caretaking, a role Stella is happy to play.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: Two Worlds Collide [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645060
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> _stellaxxgibson asked: I know you’re busy with other stories so I can wait patiently, but may I request a Stella x Scully ficlet from you? Maybe where Stella sprains her ankle at work or something and Scully takes care of her at home, smut ensues..._
> 
> I hope you don’t mind that I flipped this, since I’ve written back to back fics where I had Scully caring for others, and also because I put Stella through the wringer in [Never Tear Us Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273595/chapters/58503043). So I wanted to see Scully being taken care of this time ❤️

Stella dropped her gym bag beside the bed with a sigh, muscles delightfully spent after an hour at the pool. She stripped out of her clothes and tossed them in the hamper, then walked into the bathroom to start the shower. After checking that the water was hot, she stepped inside, letting the steaming spray pound against her skin. Scully had used a shower bomb last night, the kind that melted during her shower for aromatherapy, and consequently the shower still smelled vaguely like gardenias.

Stella had teased her about the shower bomb, but as she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, she couldn’t deny that it was a pleasing scent. Combined with the tranquility that always filled her after a long swim, she was feeling pretty damn peaceful. She washed the chlorine from her body and rinsed her hair before shutting off the water.

She dried off and put on her copper-colored robe to dry her hair, mentally running through the rest of her day, errands to be run and a dinner date with her wife, their Sunday routine. She had just walked into the bedroom to get dressed when her cell phone rang. Scully’s name flashed on the screen, and Stella frowned. That was odd. Scully was on her daily run with Dobby.

“Dana,” she said as she connected the call. “Is everything all right?”

On the other end of the line, Scully sighed. “Don’t laugh.”

Stella’s frown deepened. “When have I ever? Has something happened?”

“Well…” Scully hesitated just long enough for Stella to really start to worry, a tightness forming in the pit of her stomach. “I sort of tripped over Dobby and sprained my ankle. You know how he likes to dart between my feet when he’s chasing a squirrel?”

“I do.” Stella pressed a hand against her chest, relieved it was nothing serious. A smile tugged at her lips at the mental image of Scully tripping over their dog. “How badly are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Scully said quickly. “But I wouldn’t mind a ride home in the car if you’re back from the pool.”

“I am.” And Scully was obviously not fine if she’d asked to be picked up. They were equally stubborn in this way, and Scully would have limped home if she could. “Where are you?”

“In the park, near the exit on Clarendon,” Scully told her.

“I’ll be right there.” Stella ended the call and dressed quickly before jogging down the stairs to grab her purse. She left through the back door and got in the car.

Several minutes later, she pulled to the curb by the entrance to the park that Scully had indicated. She left the car and started down the main path, spotting Scully almost immediately. She stood with one hand braced against a lamppost, the other gripping Dobby’s leash. Her left foot was lifted so that only the toe of her trainer touched the pavement, bearing no weight.

Stella winced as she noticed Scully’s red-scraped knees. She’d obviously gone down hard. Dobby bounced excitedly against the end of his leash as he caught sight of Stella, and Scully wobbled on her good foot.

“Sit,” Stella told him firmly, not wanting the dog to cause Scully to fall a second time. His furry butt hit the pavement, tail still going at lightning speed. Stella reached them and took his leash, giving Scully a sympathetic look. “Looks like it hurts.”

Scully grimaced. “Yeah.”

“Hang on. Let me put him in the car first.” She turned and walked back to the street. As soon as she opened the rear door, Dobby hopped in obediently. She shut it behind him and went back for her wife.

Scully was just as she’d left her, standing by the lamppost. Stella stopped in front of her, giving her an assessing look. Scully’s ankle was visibly swollen, and her lips were pressed into a firm line, evidence of her pain.

“We should go to the hospital for an x-ray,” Stella said, earning her an exasperated look from Scully.

“It’s not broken, just sprained. Come on, Stella. I’m a doctor, for Christ’s sake.”

“So you have x-ray vision, then?” Stella challenged. “Because I’m not sure how that diploma hanging in your office enables you to determine whether or not your bones are broken.”

“I can tell,” Scully said, grimacing again as she attempted to put weight on the foot.

“It could be a small fracture,” Stella countered. “Impossible to know for sure.”

“Can we argue about this at home? Please?”

“Fine,” Stella acquiesced. She’d keep an eye on Scully, and if she thought her ankle needed an x-ray, she’d insist on it later. Right now, she needed to get Scully home and off her feet. “Can you walk to the car?”

“I don’t see that I have a choice,” Scully said, taking a hobbling step forward, which ended up more like a hop. She—like Stella herself—was as stoic as they came, so if she was having this much trouble walking, her ankle must be pretty severely damaged.

Stella could offer her a shoulder to lean on, or she could just get her off that ankle all together. She turned her back to Scully, gesturing with her hands. “Hop on.”

“What?”

When Stella glanced over her shoulder, she saw Scully staring at her, one eyebrow slightly raised in disbelief. “I’m not going to break, Dana. Take advantage of those muscles you’re always admiring, and let me carry you to the car.”

“Um…”

“Go on, then,” Stella said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

“Fine,” Scully muttered, hopping forward so that her hands landed on Stella’s shoulders. “Tell me if I’m too heavy.”

“You’re not.”

“You say that now…” Scully jumped, arms coming around Stella’s shoulders as her thighs clamped around Stella’s hips.

Stella suppressed a grunt, sliding her arms beneath Scully’s knees to anchor her as she leaned forward to better balance their combined weight. As it turned out, Scully was a bit heavier than she’d anticipated, but the car wasn’t far. She had this.

“Okay?” Scully asked breathlessly.

“Yes.” Stella began to walk as briskly as possible toward the street, thankful she’d put on her trainers instead of heels in her dash out the door. Her back ached beneath Scully’s weight, and her already fatigued hamstrings burned, but there was the warm press of Scully’s breasts against her shoulder blades to make up for it, not to mention the sense of power that came with carrying her.

“Gives new meaning to riding you,” Scully mumbled, forearms clamped tight over Stella’s chest.

Stella huffed a laugh. “Don’t get any ideas back there.”

“Me? Never.”

* * *

Scully scooted backward in bed to lean against the headboard, seething with irritation. During her time with the X Files, she’d spent entirely too much time sidelined by various injuries and illnesses, and perhaps as a result, she had absolutely no patience left for any of it. Right now, her whole body ached from her fall, and she wanted to scream in frustration.

Stella entered the room with a bag of ice in one hand. She grabbed a cloth from the bathroom before sitting on the bed. “Tell me if I’m doing this wrong, Dr. Scully,” she said lightly.

“I’ve got it,” Scully said, reaching for the ice.

Stella sat back, holding it out of reach. “You nursed me through broken ribs and an appendectomy. I’m certain I can properly care for your sprained ankle.”

“Come on, Stella,” she protested, impatient for the numbing cold of the ice on her throbbing ankle. She hated being fussed over, and Stella knew it, so why was she turning this into such a production?

“Hold still,” Stella said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

So Scully held in her sigh and let Stella drape the cloth over her swollen ankle before settling the bag of ice on top of it. Almost immediately, the cooling sensation reached her skin, soothing the worst of the pain, and when Scully released her sigh, it wasn’t one of impatience as much as relief. “Thank you.”

With a brisk nod, Stella stood and left the room, returning a minute later with a glass of water and two ibuprofen tablets on her palm, which she passed to Scully. She swallowed them without protest. “What else can I do?” Stella asked as she adjusted the bag of ice on Scully’s ankle.

And Scully had a new appreciation for how Stella had felt when she was injured, forced to accept Scully’s care. It didn’t come naturally for either of them, but she knew the satisfaction of helping to ease Stella’s pain, and as she met Stella’s eyes, she saw that same satisfaction in their indigo depths. Stella wanted to care for her, and maybe Scully owed it to her to let her.

“I suppose I should put some antiseptic cream on my knees,” Scully gave.

“Yes,” Stella agreed. She went into the bathroom and returned with a little white tube in her hand, looking absurdly pleased as she climbed onto the bed. She uncapped the cream and squeezed a glob onto her fingertips, which she began to smooth gently over Scully’s raw knees.

She winced at the contact, although it didn’t hurt as much as she’d expected, perhaps thanks to Stella’s whisper soft touch. Scully had already cleaned the scrapes in the shower, having insisted on rinsing herself off when they first got home, because she was sweaty from her run and dirty from her fall. Now that she was in bed, sore but clean, she was grateful she wouldn’t have to get back up. And okay, maybe it wasn’t the worst thing, letting Stella care for her.

Having finished with the cream, Stella leaned forward and blew on Scully’s glistening knees. Scully gasped at the unexpected sensation. The cool gust of air felt heavenly against her abrasions, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

“My palms,” Scully whispered, holding them out to show Stella the scrapes there.

Stella took Scully’s left hand in hers, palm up, as she smoothed cream over it. She moved with the graceful quiet that she embodied better than anyone else, again blowing on Scully’s damaged skin once she’d finished. And again, Scully felt a shiver of pleasure at the sensation. When Stella had finished with both palms, she set the cream on the table beside the bed and turned the full force of her gaze on Scully.

“Anything else I can do?” Stella asked, her voice light and breathy, the tone she reserved for sex.

“I’m sure you can think of something,” Scully responded, chest heaving beneath the heat of Stella’s gaze.

“Mm,” Stella agreed, sliding forward to press an open-mouthed kiss against Scully’s exposed collarbone. “I do know a few ways to boost your endorphins, and that’s supposed to help with pain relief, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Scully gasped as Stella kissed a hot trail down her chest, her breath gusting against Scully’s wet skin, producing an even more pleasurable version of the sensation she’d first demonstrated on Scully’s scraped knees.

“Scoot down for me,” Stella said. She sat back, placing one hand on the bag of ice on Scully’s ankle to hold it steady as Scully slid down flat on the mattress. Stella adjusted the pillow beneath Scully’s head before reaching for the sash on her robe, and Scully couldn’t remember a single reason why she’d protested against Stella’s care in the first place.

Stella’s tongue swirled over Scully’s nipple before she sucked it into her mouth, and Scully gasped with pleasure as the heat of Stella’s mouth lit her on fire, burning away the discomfort of her scrapes and sprained ankle, replacing it with the needy thrum of her pulse between her thighs, an entirely different kind of ache, one that Stella would soothe spectacularly.

She transferred the attention of her mouth from Scully’s left breast to her right as her fingers trailed down Scully’s stomach to settle right where she ached for her.

“Mm,” Scully moaned, arching her hips.

Stella flicked Scully’s nipple with her tongue and then blew on it, causing it to contract into a hardened bud. The contrast of hot and cold played out across her skin in a surprisingly erotic dance. There was the cool slip of her silk robe against her shoulders, the cold bag of ice on her ankle, and the occasional chilly gust of air as Stella teased her wet skin, offset by the hot pleasure of Stella’s mouth, the warm slide of her tongue and her body where it touched Scully’s. Together, they combined to confuse and arouse her senses in a wholly unexpected way.

Stella licked a glistening trail down Scully’s stomach, eyes holding Scully’s as she moved, and as many times as she’d watched Stella do this, it was never any less electrifying. Each time was different. Would Stella go straight to her clit or would she take her time teasing the tender skin of Scully’s inner thighs first? Not knowing was half the thrill, and Scully could hear herself panting, breathless with anticipation.

Her gasping breaths were the only sound in the room, and the silence only seemed to heighten her other senses as Stella ghosted her tongue over Scully’s clit before sliding down to plunge it deep inside her. Her inner walls tightened, warmth coiling low in her belly, before Stella returned the heat of her mouth to Scully’s clit, swirling her tongue in the way that always had Scully spiraling toward release as she pushed two fingers inside her.

Scully groaned, moving her hips against Stella’s mouth. Her hands fisted in the sheets, scraped palms forgotten as Stella flooded her with all the endorphins she’d promised. In fact, she was taking a surprisingly gentle approach, no teeth, no nails, just her lips, her tongue, her fingers and _oh fuck_ …she blew against Scully’s clit.

A sharp cry escaped Scully’s lips, shattering the silence in their bedroom. Stella closed her mouth over her and sucked, hard, sending Scully right over the edge. She moaned as she came, eyes tightly shut as her body lit with pleasure, obliterating the pain. And then she lay there, limp and gasping on the bed, feeling like a whole new woman.

Stella sat up, closing Scully’s robe before she slid down to prop a pillow beneath her ankle, elevating it. She steadied the bag of ice before bending to press a tender kiss against Scully’s swollen skin.

“You’re really good at that,” Scully murmured.

“At what?”

“Playing doctor.”


End file.
